


If I Just Lay Here, Would You Lie With Me?

by Lush_xo



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lush_xo/pseuds/Lush_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles loves waking up next to his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Just Lay Here, Would You Lie With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything! So bear with me while I learn how to not suck at everything.  
> <3
> 
> Title is from "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol.

Charles knew it must be far too early to be awake yet, so he took his time. One by one his senses took stock of his surroundings as consciousness came to him. The solid warmth of the chest he was curled up against, the faint chirp of robins outside of the window. He inhaled the scent of sweat, soap, and the last traces of love making from the night before. His hair stirred above his forehead with every breath of the man sleeping next to him.  Erik, darling Erik.  The sunlight was just starting to peak through the curtains when Charles's eyes flitted open and tilted his head up to face his sleeping husband. He looked so sweet like this. The anger and tension that used to be written across his features was gone. He was no longer tormented by the weight of his revenge or the pain of his past. That was all behind them now. Erik was at peace. Charles traced the sharp line of his jaw with a finger tip, ghosting over lips and chin.  
  
"Erik. It's morning." He whispered into the silence between them.  
  
 _Charles….tea….breakf…nngg..._  
  
Like clockwork. Every morning Erik's first drowsy thought was always of Charles. Whether he realized it or not, Charles couldn't be certain, but it was his own little secret to cherish. Long, muscular arms tightened their embrace as Erik curled his body even further around Charles. Legs intertwined, face buried in soft, dark, curls.  In moments like these Erik reminded Charles of a large, tranquil cat that has caught its prey; all feline grace, powerful for all his laziness. It almost makes Charles wish that he hadn't educated Erik in the fine art of sleeping in. It seemed impossible to wake him up before he was ready. There was one thing that seemed to do the trick though.  
  
Charles slid back a bit (as much as he could, considering the grip he was in) to access Erik's lips. One kiss became two, then three, and Erik was responding even before he was fully awake. They shared soft, sleepy kisses for a few moments until gray eyes opened and met blue, eyebrows raising slightly as if he was surprised to see Charles there. Surprise quickly melted into contentment and a  heavy-lidded smile eased over his face. He pulled the blanket over their shoulders and cuddled impossibly closer. Fingertips grazed over skin with reverent touches as they spent the early morning tangled in each other's arms.

When the sun had filled the room with more warmth and light, Charles reached out to Erik's mind again.  
  
 _Good morning Erik..._  
  
 _Morning Charles._ _Do you want me to make you tea?_

Charles smiled. _Soon. Just lie with me for a little longer._


End file.
